Migrations: Messerli
Ancient origins Descendants of Alpheus Messerly (1877) were identified by the Genographics project as being in Haplogroup B2a, possessing marker P15. This is not one of the more common Haplogroups in Europe, but has a wide distribution into central asia. The male line Messerly ancestor that first had this marker lived approximately 10,000 years ago in the middle east and followed herds into Europe as the most recent ice age glaciers retreated. During the middle upper Paleolithic period, this Haplogroup appears to have followed the mediterreanean route through Ancient Anatolia into southern Europe. High concentrations of B2a populations are found in the caucusus region as well as central asia. Switzerland origin locations *Rüeggisberg, Bern, Switzerland (Satellite Map) **Niklaus Messerli Nicholas Messerly (1793) about 1819. ** Samuel Messerly (c1794) Early Population growth Census figures: * 1 (1790) Abraham Messerly appears as Abm Miserly (Dover, York, PA) * 1 (1800) Peter- (son of Daniel Messerly (c1717)) (York, PA) * 2 (1810) Abraham- (York), Jora (Rockingham, VA), 1 Benjn Messerle * 1 (1820) John "Messerley" (Rockingham, VA) * 6 (1830) Solomon (Rockingham), Daniel (York), George (Columbiana Co, OH), Nicholas (Fairfield Co, OH), Silas (Columbia Co, NY), Br Messerli (New Hanover, NC) * 9 (1840) Solomon, Daniel, George, Nicholas (same locations) Details: 1749 *Daniel Messerly (c1717) arrives on the Ship Crown on 30 Aug 1749. Large numbers of Swiss immigrants were Mennonites who had been living in the Netherlands. Daniel listed his country of origin as the Netherlands, so it is possible he came with other Mennonites. An examination of the other passengers on his ship might provide further evidence one way or the other. :: *Jacob Messerle arrives in Philadelphia on the Ship Phoenix on 1749-09-15 from Rotterdam. :: 1790 There are James, Abraham and 2 John Meserole's in the 1790 census. However, this is a French, not Swiss name, and no connection has been found between spellings. 1800 *Peter Messerly (bef1760), of Pennsylvania > York > Dover, listed as older than 26, up to year 45. 1800 Census ** No other males in household. ** females: one 10-16, one 16-25, one 25-461800 Census *Abraham Messerly Household also of Pennsylvania > York > Dover ** one male 0-10, one male over 46.1800 Census (search on "Nesserly" page numberred 1332, on ancestry.com as Pennsylvania > York > Dover, page 3 ** one female 0-10, two 10-161800 Census ca 1819 Nicholas Messerly (1793) arrives in Ohio, settling in Basil Liberty Township, Fairfield County, Ohio around 1830 George Messerly (c1775) appeared in Beaver Township, Mahoning County, Ohio from Maryland George D. Messerly is born in Beaver Township, Mahoning County, Ohio in 1836 to John and Susannah Messerly. married Mary Ann Miller in 1861. Hattie E and Charlie A. survived childhood. Joseph died while a child. ca 1833 Samuel Messerly (c1794) arrives with Elizabeth and Christian settling in Clay Township, Tuscarawas County, Ohio. He could be related to Nicholas Messerly, but it appears unlikely at this point. (tbd- explain why) Ohio inbound migrations Ohio is a location of primary interest due the concentration of migrations directly from Europe. 1850 *green- Beaver Township, Mahoning County, Ohio (George Messerly (c1775)- George Senior & jr from Frederick Maryland) *red- (Satellite Map) Basil, Liberty Township, Fairfield County, Ohio (Branch: Nicholas Messerly (1793) *light blue- Jefferson Township, Tuscarawas County, Ohio (from Samuel 1794) *light orange- 6 unique families in Tuscarawas County WP link. For a detailed plot of Messerly immigrants see: Little Switzerland, Ohio/Messerly immigrants **Families: Samuel Messerly (c1794) From Switzerland *Niklaus Messerli Nicholas Messerly (1793) to Bern Township, Fairfield County, Ohio up to the 1840 census and later two of his sons as of 1850 are in Basil, Liberty Township, Fairfield County, Ohio (Satellite Map) from Rüeggisberg, Bern, Switzerland sometime around 1819. see Nicholas Messerly (1793) for substantiation. **Mariah Messerly c1831 (born in switzerland) is listed in 1850 census as being at Basil household, along with sons of Niklaus, and it is currently thought that she is a daughter of a relative. *Samuel Messerly (c1794) (brother of Niklaus) to Clay Township, Tuscarawas County, Ohio see Samuel Messerly (c1794) for substantiation. **Elizabeth Messerly (c1805),Christian Messerly (c1832) *Rudolph Messerly (c1811) to Jefferson Township, Tuscarawas County, Ohio. Possibly Mary was born in Switzerland (according to census taker), so immigration might have been circa 1847. 1850 census **Barbara Messerly (c1819) Mary Messerly (c1846) *John Messerly (1832) According to 1900 Census arrived in the US from Switzerland about 1852. For the 1870 and 1900 Censuses, the residence was Berlin, Holmes, Ohio. The 1860 Census gives a residence of German, Holmes, Ohio for a John Messerly born 1835, with a cohabiting Benedict Messerly age 31. Married to Phillipine Messerly, age 25 born in Bavaria. Other European *Eliza Messerly (c1828) born Germany is living in Ashtabula in a household with all different last names in 1850 census. From other States Settling in Beaver Township, Mahoning County, Ohio *George Messerly (c1775) Born Maryland, wife Polly. Censuses: 1830, 1840, 1850. *John Messerly Census: 1840 *Soloman Messerly (c1805) born Maryland as of 1850 Censuses: 1840, 1850. As of 1850: **Susanah Messerly (1816) from Ohio **Barbary Messerly (c1820) born Pennslyvania *George Messerly (c1815) born Maryland, wife Barbary Censuses: 1840, 1850. As of 1850: ** Barbary (wife), Noah, Martha, Polly, Harriet, Jonathan Notes * List of Messerly Port arrivals up to 1859: References *Reference:Resources for Switzerland List of resources in Switzerland for Genealogy research. *Keeping the Swiss memory alive in the US SwissInfo.org site *Migration Messerli